DarkClan's Rise
by Vinepetal
Summary: After an uprising from several cats conspiring to abolish the "no mates from other Clans" code, the Clan leaders decide to banish all cats who have mates from other clans and all Half-Clan cats. Heathertail decides to follow Lionblaze and resolves to find out the source of this conspiracy. However, she finds herself rekindling an old flame... Adopted from KatieK101


**_AN- Hello! I adopted a fic from KatieK101, so I'm writing this. I have no clue what I'm doing, but let's all hope for the best. I do not own the original concept for this, or Warrior Cats, just my own ideas. Thanks and enjoy! -Vinepetal_**

* * *

DarkClan's Rise Prologue

The full moon shone bright over the island as the Clans gathered. Ivypool sat next to her sister happily, waiting for the Gathering to start. She noticed Dovewing was looking across the water, towards ShadowClan. "You need to get over him, Dovewing," Ivypool sighed. "You broke things off, it's for the best. Just leave it be."

Dovewing shook her head sadly. "I'm trying. I promise, I'm trying, but..."

Suddenly, more cats flooded the island, led by a prideful ginger tom, with his head raised high in the air. Ivypool heard Blossomfall gasp. "Something must be wrong with Blackstar!", exclaimed Rosepetal. Suddenly, the Gathering seemed alive with a sharp humming of speculation. Why was Blackstar gone and Rowanclaw leading the clan?

Rowanclaw soon perched upon a branch and cleared his throat loudly. The Gathering fell silent. "Now, cats of all Clans, I am saddened to report to you all that our brave leader, Blackstar, has lost his final life. I have recieved my lives from StarClan, and have appointed Owlclaw as deputy.

Most of the cats erupted into polite cheer, yet Dovewing stayed silent and glanced around the clearing. Ivypool knew she was probably wondering why Tigerheart was not appointed deputy. "Tigerheart would be too young, and it would show too much favoritism." Dovewing nodded, but still seemed as if her head was elsewhere.

"Furthermore, we have three new apprentices," continued Rowanstar. "Mistpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Dewpaw."

Another round of cheers, yet Dovewing was still unfocused. "Ivypool," she whispered. "I need to tell you something..."

Dovewing's musings were cut off by a loud yowl. "Excuse me," cried a voice that chilled Ivypool to the bone, as it brought up memories she would have much rather remained dormant. "But I have an announcement to make."

Rowanstar hissed at the Warrior that was now climbing the tree and taking his place on a branch. "Redwillow, you are not permitted to speak. Whatever this is, it can wait until we return to…"

"Silence!", he snarled. "It cannot wait. Sunstrike, please join me."

The WindClan she-cat climbed up the tree and perched on an adjacent branch. "Now, we have something to say about Blackstar's death," purred Sunstrike. Ivypool remembered both of them from her days in the Dark Forest, making her suspect something was more wrong than it seemed.

Redwillow smirked as he continued. "My lovely mate, Sunstrike and I orchestrated it."

Gasps let out across the gathering, though whether it was due to them admitting to murder of a Clan Leader, or because they had openly admitted to being mates from different clans, Ivypool could not tell. "We had Tigerheart tell Blackstar that Mistystar wished to speak with him to lure him out of camp alone," Sunstrike stated.

"And then, to make it seem as if a ThunderClan patrol had done it," continued Redwillow. "We had Tigerheart's mate, Dovewing kill him."

Ivypool, before she even knew what she was doing, began springing towards the tree. "How dare you accuse my sister of such a thing!", she screeched.

She was stopped by her father. "Ivypool, at least let him finish," he meowed. Ivypool unsheathed her claws and arched towards the tree, but did not move.

"Now, you might be wondering why we did such a thing," Sunstrike continued calmly, as if nothing at all had happened.

"The four of us wanted to get rid of Blackstar, as such an old fashioned cat would not have listened to our ideas."

Suddenly, Dovewing and Tigerheart began to make their ways to the tree and stood at its base. "We wanted to make a few… amendments to the Warrior Code, and we felt Blackstar would not listen…", Dovewing stated nervously.

"We believe it is pointless to prevent cats from having mates in other Clans, so we seek to change this rule," Tigerheart explained. "And, if necessary, we will use force."

"Please know that we are doing this for the good of the clans. We wish to stop unrest in the long term," Sunfall stated sweetly. Ivypool couldn't take it anymore; she sprung for Tigerheart and pinned him down.

"How dare you drag my sister into this? What did you do to make her do this?", Ivypool growled. "Tell me, and I might spare you!"

Dovewing strode over to them. "I did this willingly, Ivypool. I did this for me, for Tigerheart, for the Clans."

Ivypool let up on Tigerheart and turned to her sister. "Oh, did you?", Ivypool hissed. "I thought you were smart," With every word, she stepped towards Dovewing, eventually pinning her against the tree. "I thought you wanted to help the clans, I thought you cared about us!"

"I do. That's why I'm doing this."

"I do not believe that for a second!", Ivypool snarled.

Suddenly, Mistystar spoke. "I believe your requests are not feasible. The Warrior Code has bound and protected us for countless moons, as it will for countless more. That rule serves to save cats from needless heartache, and it will stand."

"Traitor!", Redwillow spat. "Your own parents saw the error of this, you are Half-Clan yourself, hypocrite!" Redwillow gave a flicking signal with his tail, and Tigerheart, with claws unsheathed, jumped towards Mistystar's branch. She flinched, while Dovewing jumped onto the branch, holding onto it while jostling it.

Mistystar fell to the ground, and Tigerheart lunged at her. What happened next, Ivypool was unsure of. She did not remember a single event until waking up in the medicine den two sunrises later. However, according to Leafpool, the events were something close to this:

Tigerheart slashed at Mistystar, making her lose two lives before Mothwing and Kestrelflight were able to get to her with moss and cobwebs. Then, she apparently lunged for Tigerheart and, with the assistance of a WindClan warrior and possibly Lionblaze (though Jayfeather insisted it had been Reedwhisker), killed him. Finally, Onestar killed Redwillow, while Sunstrike and Dovewing fled. To address new issues brought up by these events, an emergency meeting of clan higher-ups was to be held that very evening.


End file.
